Temps d'histoire
by PlumeRose
Summary: Vous connaissez le Cluedo ? Vous savez ce jeu de société Moldu avec six personnages, six armes, douze lieux, dont l'objectif est de découvrir le meurtrier du Dr Lenoir. Ça y est, vous vous rappelez ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? vous demandez-vous. Eh bien, vous avez raison d'être inquiets, parce qu'en plus, c'est moi qui la raconte…


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.  
**.  
Un grand merci à **Picture** et **Pitte **pour leur relecture, que ferai-je sans elles ?

Aimant beaucoup les histoires policières, et étant une grande admiratrice de Feue Agatha Christie, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette modeste enquête.

Ce texte est à prendre avec légèreté, alors, trouverez-vous le coupable ?

* * *

**Temps d'histoire**

.**  
**

Il est 7h15, le réveil sonne. Je rejette les couvertures qui m'étouffent et me lève d'un bond. De toute façon, cela fait des heures que je ne dors plus, alors inutile de traîner au lit davantage. Je chausse mes pantoufles roses – laides comme vous vous doutez bien, mais si confortables ! Enfin bref, j'enfile ces affreux chaussons et pars faire un brin de toilette. Car aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est mon premier jour de cours.

Ne vous y trompez pas, je n'ai absolument rien d'une étudiante. Je suis déjà à moitié ridée, cynique au possible, et plus démodée que ne l'est ma mère. Comme vous l'aurez compris, moi je suis déjà foutue, pas comme toutes ces midinettes qui débarquent chaque année, toujours plus nombreuses, et qui se prennent pour la future Ministre de la Magie. Je ne les blâme pas, ces jeunes filles. Au moins elles ont encore de l'espoir, et tant de rêves. Moi, j'ai passé cette barrière depuis bien longtemps, et aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de cours, en tant que professeur.

Cela fait trois semaines que je suis à Poudlard, pour « observer », comme le disent si bien certains. Vingt et un jour d'horreur pendant lesquels j'ai eu envie de me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie – il paraît que c'est à la mode. J'ai pourtant suivi trois longues années de formation au Ministère pour devenir enseignante, alors pourquoi Dumbledore s'imagine-t-il qu'il m'est nécessaire de regarder le professeur dont je prendrai peut être le poste– oui, oui j'ai bien dis peut-être, enfin c'est lui qui l'a dit en premier, le vieux barbu – pendant trois semaines ? Sûrement pour tester ma résistance morale. Si je suis capable d'assister à des cours plus soporifiques encore que ceux de Binns – que j'ai moi aussi enduré pendant mes études – sans m'endormir, c'est que je suis suffisamment motivée pour obtenir le travail.

Mais bon, stop les plaintes, car cet après-midi, c'est à mon tour d'être disséquée par les élèves. D'ici là, il faut encore que je finalise mon projet, et que je m'entraîne une dernière fois à jouer les madame-je-sais-tout-alors-écoutez-moi, enfin tout simplement à faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

Propre comme un sou neuf, je m'installe derrière la petite table en bois qui me sert encore de bureau – jusqu'au départ définitif de « tube de somnifère » – et sors de ma valise les parchemins soigneusement organisés contenant le programme officiel du Ministère, ainsi que le mien.

Je ne relève le nez de mes notes qu'une heure plus tard, en entendant quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je soupire bruyamment. Est-ce donc impossible d'avoir un moment de tranquillité dans ce maudit château ? Résignée, j'invite l'inconnu à entrer, tout en déverrouillant l'issue d'un rapide mouvement de baguette.

L'inconnu, c'est Albus Dumbledore en personne. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, dès le matin. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée qu'il ait trouvé le chemin de mon bureau. De la taille d'un placard à balais, celui-ci ne doit figurer sur aucun plan de l'établissement.

- Bonjour, professeur, me dit-il aimablement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour.

Oui, les conversations à deux galions cinquante, tout le monde connaît, et je ne fais pas exception. Notez que c'est toujours utile pour faire comprendre à votre interlocuteur que vous êtes occupés.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, reprend Dumbledore, mais il se trouve que j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander.

Je hausse les sourcils. Une faveur, dit-il. A mon humble avis, c'est plutôt une obligation-non-discutable, mais Albus Dumbledore est toujours à cheval sur la courtoisie. J'attends donc qu'il me parle de cette « faveur ».

- Il se trouve qu'un vol a été commis entre étudiants, m'explique-t-il. Il se trouve également que je suis occupé pour le moment, et que je ne peux me soustraire aux obligations qui m'incombent. Je cherche donc quelqu'un en mesure de régler cette affaire délicate dans les délais les plus brefs.

- B… b… bien.

J'en bredouille d'étonnement. Un vol ? Je ne suis qu'à quelques heures d'un instant que j'attends depuis ma tendre enfance et lui veut me voir démasquer le coupable d'un vol. Rassurez-moi, c'est une farce ?

- Et pourquoi moi en particulier, professeur ?

J'espère encore qu'il crie au poisson d'avril, mais nous sommes le vingt-et-un septembre.

- Il me semble que l'arithmancie requiert un esprit rangé et une logique implacable. Voilà des qualités dont doivent eux aussi faire preuve les Aurors lorsqu'ils recherchent un coupable. Comparaison faite, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir pensé à vous.

Moi qui pensais avoir passé tous les tests, je me suis incontestablement trompée. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, le directeur reprend :

- La victime ainsi qu'une liste non exhaustive de fautifs potentiels et de témoins se trouvent actuellement dans mon bureau. Ils vous y attendent.

Dumbledore affiche encore son petit air serein, et je me retiens de lui lancer une insulte à la figure. Me voilà obligée de jouer les nounous à moins de cinq heures de mon premier cours. Dumbledore ressort. Avant de le suivre, je me pince pour être certaine que je ne vis pas un cauchemar, mais non.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau directorial se fait dans le silence. Je ne digère pas encore ce qui m'arrive. La laideur de pierre ailée s'écarte du passage lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore prononce « Chocogrenouille » et je monte seule l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène à l'étage.

.

Vous connaissez le Cluedo ? Vous savez ce jeu de société Moldu avec six personnages, six armes, douze lieux, dont l'objectif est de découvrir le meurtrier du Dr Lenoir. Ca y est, vous vous rappelez ? Moi, mon père en était fan. Petite, il me forçait à jouer avec lui, cela l'amusait beaucoup, et bizarrement, il gagnait à chaque fois. Un jour, j'ai découvert que c'était un sorcier, et le mythe s'est brisé.

Mais qu'importe, vous vous en moquez. Tout ça pour dire que lorsque j'arrive en haut des marches, la première impression qui me vient est celle d'une partie de Cluedo. En face de moi, six suspects, six mobiles de vol différents et plus de deux cents pièces où cacher l'objet dérobé. C'est un Cluedo, version sorcier.

J'entre à peine dans leur champ de vision que les étudiants présents m'interpellent déjà.

- Vous êtes qui ? demande l'un.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionne l'autre.

J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. Non, pas eux ! Je les ai tout juste croisés, mais ces deux-là, ils sont inoubliables. Potter, avec sa tête tellement gonflée qu'un jour, il finira par décoller, et Black, toujours entouré de son fan club gloussant. J'en suis presque à me demander s'il s'entend encore penser. Pour certains, ce sont les héros de l'école. Populaires, brillants, ils ont tout pour eux. Pour moi, ça ne sont que deux idiots de plus qui peuplent ce bas monde.

Les autres, je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être ne les ai-je jamais vus lors d'une leçon d'arithmancie. J'envisage aussi de ne tout simplement pas les avoir remarqués. De toute façon, le « moyennement grand à l'air maladif », il a tellement de prestance qu'il pourrait se fondre dans le mur, et je ne suis pas persuadée de voir la différence.

J'ouvre la porte et les invite à entrer. Un jeune homme aux allures de chauve-souris qui se tenait seul à l'écart des autres – et que je n'avais pas encore remarqué – passe le porche, mais « celui qui a des cernes plus grandes que les joues » a visiblement la même idée. Ils se télescopent au milieu du chemin, et dans la mêlée, l'un agrippe le poignet de l'autre qui se dégage sauvagement. Suis-je arrivée au zoo ? Ces gamins sont plus hargneux qu'une meute de loups.

Chacun s'approprie un siège que Dumbledore a pris soin de faire apparaître et je regagne le fauteuil qui fait face à tout ce petit monde. Je lève les yeux vers eux dans un effet théâtral. Eh bien oui, c'est moi le chef maintenant, ne l'oubliez pas ! Le jeune homme pâle aux longs cheveux noir s'installe de nouveau loin des autres. C'est sûrement lui la victime. De toute façon, vu sa tête, cela n'a rien de vraiment étonnant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répète plus poliment Potter.

- Une de vos futurs professeurs, je lui réponds sèchement. Et par la même occasion la malchanceuse qui a hérité de votre affaire.

Le blafard n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma remarque. Tant pis, je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de veine ! ironise Black en adressant un clin d'œil à Potter.

- Vous devriez retourner à vos occupations et nous laisser régler cette affaire entre nous, en personnes civilisées que nous sommes, ajoute son ami.

Seule l'antipathie que m'inspire ces énergumènes me donne envie de résoudre l'énigme.

- Bon, finis les bavardages inutiles. Aucun d'entre vous ne quittera cette pièce avant que le coupable ne soit démasqué. Pour commencer, lequel d'entre vous est la victime ?

Je vois le jeune homme isolé s'agiter nerveusement dans son coin, et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je sais que j'ai eu raison. J'aurai du jouer à sorcier million aujourd'hui, dommage.

- Moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Et votre nom c'est… ?

- Rogue. Severus Rogue.

- Et donc, Rogue, que s'est-il passé ?

- On m'a volé mon… quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Je soupire de frustration. Si ce garçon ne sait parler que par monosyllabes, il va me falloir la matinée rien que pour recueillir son témoignage. Je laisse un silence s'installer en espérant qu'il développe son histoire, mais rien, ce type est muet comme une tombe. Je m'apprête à répliquer durement, cependant Black me devance.

- Bon, tu nous la racontes, ton histoire à dormir debout, Servilus, ou t'attends que midi sonne. Parce que ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous, on a un cours, et si Dumbledore ne nous autorise pas à y retourner, il va falloir qu'on le rattrape !

- La ferme Black, où je te…

Rogue prononce un juron qui choque même mes propres oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Sev', réplique Potter. Ta maman ne t'a-t-elle appris les bonnes manières ?

- C'est vrai que ça ne se dit pas, ajoute un garçon potelé qui jusque-là n'était pas intervenu, trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures.

Peut-être venait-il tout juste d'apprendre à faire ses lacets.

- Toi, face de boursoufflet, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Tout ce passe en un éclair. J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que Black et Rogue se font face, baguettes levées, prêts à se battre en duel. Je n'en reviens pas, ça ne fait pas dix minutes que je suis arrivée dans cette pièce que deux des étudiants essayent déjà de s'entre-tuer. Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main. Je saisis à mon tour ma baguette :

- Incarcerem.

De fines cordes luisantes apparaissent et attachent de force les étudiants à leur chaise. Tous, sauf une jeune fille rousse qui se trouve en bout de rangée – eh bien oui, c'est une fille, alors il faut la respecter – et Rogue qui se retrouve lié à une petite armoire.

Le silence revient après quelques minutes de protestations auxquelles je reste sourde. Satisfaite de moi, je continue :

- Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu, nous allons reprendre. Rogue, voulez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous a été dérobé ?

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux et baragouine une phrase inaudible.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il relève la tête et, rougissant, prononce plus intelligiblement :

- Mon journal intime.

Black éclate d'un rire tonitruant qui me rappelle l'aboiement de mon chien, tandis que Potter s'exclame d'une voie désagréablement enfantine :

- On a volé le petit journal de Servounet.

Je suis sur le point de rétablir l'ordre à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Un nouvel étudiant débarque, essoufflé.

- Pardon, dit-il entre deux bouffées d'air, je suis en retard.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Barrow. Je viens en tant que témoin.

- Alors, prenez une chaise.

Je regarde ma montre. 8h48, plus question pour moi de perdre la moindre seconde.

- Rogue, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, par pitié.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser, et mon journal a disparu. Il était dans mon sac. J'en suis sûr, puisque je l'ai aperçu en sortant mes affaires de cours.

- D'accord. Et comment savez-vous que le responsable se trouve parmi ces élèves ?

J'embrasse du regard les six étudiants cloués sur une chaise.

- C'est forcément l'un d'eux, répond-il hargneusement.

Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais admettons. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Allons-y pour l'interrogatoire.

- Donnez-moi votre emploi du temps depuis votre réveil.

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me raconte sa vie, mais il faut bien que je commence par un bout, non ?

- Je suis descendu prendre mon déjeuner dans la grande salle à 7h00. J'y ai passé une vingtaine de minutes, puis j'ai pris le chemin de la bibliothèque. Dans le hall, j'ai croisé Black…

Il lance au concerné un regard assassin.

- … et nous nous sommes accrochés.

- Accrochés ?

Il soulève sa manche gauche et me montre une profonde marque rouge sur son bras, sûrement l'empreinte de la vieille montre qui s'y trouve, elle aussi. Moi je lève les yeux au ciel, agacée. Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas simplement qu'ils se sont bagarrés à main nues ? Cela m'éviterait de devoir intervenir à chaque fois.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'ai rejoint la bibliothèque, où je suis resté presque une heure. Mon journal était là à l'entrée, mais plus à la sortie.

- Vous êtes-vous éloigné de votre sac ? Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'en approcher ?

- Je suis allé chercher quelques ouvrages, mais tout en gardant un œil sur mes affaires. Je n'ai vu personne s'en approcher, cependant, Pettigrow était dans les parages.

D'un coup de tête, il me montre le petit bonhomme assis à côté de Potter. Petit-gros ? J'aime bien ce surnom, j'ai même envie de sourire. Mais en tant que représentante de l'autorité, je m'abstiens.

- Parlez correctement de vos camarades, s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Pettigrow, c'est son nom, explique-t-il.

Confuse de ma méprise, je continue comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, quelle idée de porter un nom pareil !

- Et l'avez-vous vu proche de votre journal ?

- Non, reconnaît-il.

- A quelle heure estimez-vous le vol ?

Il réfléchit. C'est incroyable mais son expression le rend encore plus laid. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- Je suis resté à ma table jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pettigrow, m'explique-t-il, je rédigeais un devoir. Puis je l'ai suivi pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire à voix haute qu'il était en retard, alors j'ai regardé ma montre, elle indiquait 8h02. Je ne suis retourné près de mes affaires qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il est reparti.

- L'heure du vol se situe donc entre 8h et 8h15. Aviez-vous vue sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque pendant ce laps de temps ? Pouvez-vous me dire si certains étudiants en sont entrés ou sortis ?

- Non, personne. La porte est restée ouverte et quiconque voulait me dérober mes affaires devait forcément passer devant moi.

- Qui y avait-il d'autre ?

- La pièce était quasiment déserte. Mais on se moque de qui il y avait. Je suis sûr que Potter et sa bande de caniches sont les coupables !

Il est aussi agacé que moi, à présent. Je lui demande s'il a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, il me dit non, alors je l'invite à quitter le bureau, après l'avoir libéré du meuble. Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains. Quel calvaire ! Le journal a disparu mais personne ne s'en est approché. Du moins personne n'a été vu.

- Faites pas cette tête ! m'interpelle Black. Tout le monde se moque du journal de Servilus, ce n'est pas un drame si vous ne mettez pas la main dessus.

Oui, moi aussi je m'en cogne le Botruc de ce fichu cahier, ai-je envie de lui rétorquer, mais pas de ma carrière. Alors je rassemble tout le courage qu'il me reste, et pose mon regard sur l'assemblée. Je l'aurai, ce poste.

- Pettigrow, à vous ! j'ordonne. Racontez-moi votre matinée. Et dans les détails, je veux tout savoir.

Il parle à nouveau. C'est fou comme sa petite voix couinante me donne mal à la tête.

- Nous nous sommes levés à 7h15, moi, James, Sirius et Remus…

J'essaye de visualiser. James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus.

- Remus ?

- Oui, Remus Lupin.

Le garçon qui me paraissait malade lève timidement la main. Je l'incite à continuer.

- Puis nous sommes descendus dans la Grande Salle. Sirius est resté dans le hall pour discuter et nous a rejoints plus tard. James et Sirius ont quitté la table vers 7h40. Ils voulaient arriver tôt devant la salle de classe pour…

Il semble embarrassé et jette un regard inquiet en direction de Potter.

- Pour embêter Evans.

La jeune rousse assise à côté du dénommé Lupin s'apprête à répliquer. Elle est furieuse, mais je ne veux pas d'un autre règlement de compte.

- Vous êtes Miss Evans, je présume ? je lui demande.

Elle hoche la tête en jetant des regards dégoûtés à Potter. J'ai presque envie de l'encourager. En tout cas, si elle étudie l'arithmancie, je lui mettrai certainement un Optimal à son prochain devoir. Ne râlez pas, la solidarité féminine, ça n'a pas de prix !

- Remus et moi sommes partis dix minutes après. Lui est allé retrouver James et Sirius, et moi je suis passé rapidement à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Pour finir votre devoir ? Vous vous rendez à la bibliothèque seulement cinq minutes avant le début du cours ?

- Oui, j'avais… j'avais oublié.

Il est mal à l'aise. Mais peut-être ne veut-il pas avouer que c'est un mauvais élève.

- Vos camarades peuvent donc me confirmer que vous êtes arrivé dans la classe plusieurs minutes après le début du cours.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Tout le monde acquiesce, mais c'est Miss Evans qui a parlé, alors j'y crois. Je me tourne à présent vers Lupin. Il me semble intelligent, ce garçon. Il n'attend pas que je lui pose l'éternelle et redondante question de l'emploi du temps pour prendre la parole.

- Je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes amis. J'ai quitté la grande salle avec Peter, vers 7h50 environ, pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose. Peter s'est éloigné. En route, j'ai croisé Lily Evans qui elle venait de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Nous avons terminé le chemin ensemble. Nous sommes arrivés pour le début du cours, à 8h.

Miss Evans prend la parole sans que je ne m'adresse à elle.

- Je confirme. J'ai quitté le dortoir à 7h50 pour ma leçon et je suis tombée sur Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

- Je n'ai jamais très faim, le matin, me répond-elle.

Jusqu'ici, leurs histoires se tiennent. Aucun d'eux ne semble être en mesure d'avoir commis le vol. Au tour de Back. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-je là plus de chance. Il m'adresse un de ses sourires qui font tomber les demoiselles comme des mouches – pas d'excitation, moi je suis une dame ! – et, désinvolte, il me donne sa version :

- Debout à 7h15 puis direction la Grande Salle. Arrêt pour bavarder avec Miss Dramer. Je pense qu'elle acceptera de m'accompagner au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, ajoute-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui Patmol, continue Potter. Je suis convaincu de gagner mon pari, vu que Kaithlyn…

- Voulez-vous un thé et des petits gâteaux ? Black, la suite avant que je ne vous donne une retenue pour nous avoir fait partager votre vie !

Oui, je commence à perdre patience. Par bonheur, il s'en aperçoit et la réplique insolente qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer meurt sur ses lèvres.

- Rogue est arrivé alors que j'étais encore dans le hall, vous connaissez la suite. Moi et James sommes ressortis de la grande salle à 7h40 et nous avons patienté devant la salle de métamorphose.

- Pendant plus de quinze minutes ? C'est une perte de temps, non ?

- James espérait qu'Evans s'y trouve également. C'est tout.

- Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer votre version ?

Le « je-suis-en-retard-Barrow » lève la main. Je lui laisse la parole.

- Moi dit-il. Je suis arrivé en avance également. J'ai entendu Sirius parler. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, car il était dans un couloir adjacent, mais sa voix est reconnaissable entre toutes. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il discutait avec Potter, vu le contenu de la conversation.

- Tu ne serais pas un fouineur, toi aussi ? lui demande Black.

Je lève ma main en signe d'arrêt.

- Et vous, Potter ?

- La même que Sirius.

- Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ?

- Non, termine-t-il simplement.

Je m'adresse à eux tous.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Alors maintenant, videz tous votre sac devant moi. Oui, vous aussi, Miss Evans.

Je sais que c'est une atteinte à leur vie privée, mais avec un peu de chance – même beaucoup – le voleur n'a pas eu le temps de se débarrasser du journal. Je pensais éclaircir la situation, et non la rendre encore plus incompréhensible. Hélas, lorsque la jeune rousse découvre, stupéfaite, un petit cahier noir qui ne lui appartient pas dans ses affaires, c'est le cas. L'horreur… J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée…

Il me faut dix minutes pour calmer Miss Evans et la rassurer en lui disant que je ne la soupçonne pas réellement. Celle-ci part rendre son bien à Rogue, mais je n'ai toujours pas résolu l'énigme. Il est 9h40 et je congédie les étudiants, j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

Avant de quitter le bureau, le dénommé Barrow s'approche de moi. Il semble embarrassé.

- Je ne suis pas une balance, m'indique-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement les mains, mais si cela peut vous aider… Voilà, je suis à Poufsouffle, par conséquent obligé de passer par le hall pour me rendre dans les étages. Ce matin je suis sorti de bonne heure du dortoir, j'avais une petite chose à faire. Il devait être dans les 7h35. J'ai aperçu de dos un étudiant qui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Peter Pettigrow. J'ai cru que c'était lui, alors je l'ai interpellé. Il ne m'a pas répondu, donc…

Sa voix s'éteint. Je le regarde avec intérêt. C'est la première information qui me laisse à croire que le club des quatre n'a pas dit toute la vérité.

- Où l'avez-vous entrevu, exactement ?

- Il montait l'escalier de marbre.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie de votre franchise, Barrow. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas un mouchard.

Evidement que si, il en était un. Mais que ferions-nous, professeurs, si aucun étudiant ne nous racontait des choses ? Nous perdrions alors toute notre supériorité.

Je laisse donc partir Barrow avant que les autres ne remarquent son absence. Moi, je médite, déprimée. Si le vol a eu lieu après 8h ce matin, il me paraît évident que le coupable ne se trouvait pas dans ce bureau il y a trois minutes. Visiblement, aujourd'hui tout me semble être un problème de temps. De temps… Une idée s'impose à moi. Je saisis mon poignet gauche avec ma main droite. Oui, c'est possible. Rajouté à cela la conversation matinale de Black, le témoignage de Barrow sur Pettigrow, et le fait qu'il est entendu Black parler avant le cours…

.

Il me faut plus d'une heure pour assembler les différentes pièces du puzzle puis, littéralement sous le choc de ma conclusion, je fais chercher le quatuor infernal. Ils arrivent rapidement et s'installent sur les chaises qu'ils connaissent bien, à présent.

- Je pense avoir résolu l'affaire, dis-je simplement.

Tous ont l'air impassible, sauf Pettigrow qui regarde ses amis dans un geste trahissant une éventuelle inquiétude. Je tourne la tête pour qu'ils ne puissent voir mon petit sourire victorieux.

- Et donc ? demande Potter.

Continue à me tester, mon mignon, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il, par Merlin !

- Et donc, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous aura rejoint, je vous exposerai ma théorie.

- Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec votre _théorie_ ? reprend Black en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

C'est le moment que choisit le directeur pour pénétrer discrètement dans son bureau, m'évitant ainsi toute réponse. Il se glisse silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce, et me regarde poliment.

- J'ai tout d'abord supposé que vous étiez innocents. A 8h, aucun d'entre vous n'était apte à dérober le journal. Sauf Pettigrow, mais Rogue vous a lui-même disculpé.

Il sourit bêtement, visiblement soulagé par une telle conclusion.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, mon petit, ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas trempé dans l'affaire.

Bizarre, maintenant, il ne sourit plus.

- Donc je disais, à 8h, vous étiez tous en cours, c'est une réalité. Mais si le vol avait eu lieu à un autre moment, avant par exemple ? Vos alibis ne tiennent la route que si nous sommes sûrs de l'heure. J'ai donc réfléchi aux paroles de Rogue. Pourquoi est-il sûr de l'heure ? Parce qu'il a entendu Pettigrow, et parce qu'il a regardé sa montre. Ces deux variables ont-elles pu être trafiquées ? Eh bien oui !

- C'est ridicule, me coupe Black, comment aurions-nous déréglé la montre de Rogue, alors que nous n'avons pas accès à la salle commune des Serpentard ?

- Mais c'est vous, Black, qui l'avait touchée. Vous êtes resté dans le hall pour attendre que Rogue pointe le bout de son nez. Avez-vous réellement eu une conversation avec une jeune fille ? C'est possible, mais vous aviez d'autres choses en tête. Vous avez eu de la chance, Rogue est arrivé seulement quelques minutes plus tard. C'est lors que l'altercation que vous avez changé l'heure de sa montre, lui laissant au passage une marque sur le poignet gauche. Je pense que vous l'avez avancée de dix minutes, ainsi, le vol a eu lieu plus tôt, vers 7h50. Et je ne pense faire erreur en affirmant que c'est Lupin qui l'a remise à l'heure, juste avant d'entrer dans cette pièce.

Aucun commentaire. J'ai raison.

- Et pour Peter, donnez-nous votre avis farfelu ! s'exclame Potter.

- Un de vos camarades a cru voir Pettigrow monter l'escalier du hall avant 7h40. A mon avis, il ne s'est pas trompé. Votre ami a quitté la grande salle avant vous, contrairement à vos dires, et s'est dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Sachant que Rogue l'espionnait, il s'est volontairement exprimé à haute voix, informant Rogue de son retard. Ce dernier pouvait vérifier l'information en regardant sa montre, puisque celle-ci corroborerait votre histoire. Pettigrow a ensuite quitté la bibliothèque, avant 8h, et a attendu quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans la classe de métamorphose, afin d'être en retard.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord, Peter n'a pas dérobé le journal, insiste Black.

- Non, je confirme.

- Alors qui l'a fait ?

- Cette fois, nous allons commencer par la fin. Le journal a été retrouvé dans les affaires de Miss Evans. Bien qu'elle ait eu la possibilité de le faire, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit l'auteur du vol. La question qui s'impose est donc : qui a déposé le journal dans son sac ? La réponse est évidente, puisque Miss Evans n'a été en contact qu'avec une seule personne avant d'arriver en cours.

J'espère que l'individu en question reconnaisse les faits, mais il n'en est rien.

- C'est donc vous, Lupin. Vous cherchiez un moyen de vous débarrasser du journal temporairement, et Miss Evans est arrivée au moment opportun. Je suis persuadée que vous n'auriez eu aucun mal à le récupérer ensuite, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cependant, vous êtes sortis de la grande salle à 7h50, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour voler le journal. Ou peut-être que si, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir l'âme d'un méchant. Vous, vous êtes celui qui vient en aide à ses amis, et qui ment pour leur sauver la peau.

- Je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il soutient mon regard accusateur.

- Je pense que c'est une troisième personne qui a commis l'acte. Alors, Black ou Potter ?

Nul ne répond. Je vois de la stupéfaction sur leur visage. Ils se croyaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas être démasqués.

- C'est Barrow qui m'a mise sur la voie. Vous êtes tous deux sortis de la grande salle à 7h40. Barrow est arrivé devant la classe de métamorphose en avance, vers 7h45. Il a entendu une conversation entre vous, mais en réalité, il a seulement entendu la voix de Black. Black, vous vous adressiez sans doute possible à Potter. L'esprit de Barrow a donc imaginé que Potter s'y trouvait aussi, mais il se trompait.

Je fais face au célèbre James Potter pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

- C'est vous, Potter, qui vous êtes introduit dans la bibliothèque. C'est vous, le voleur. Vous avez ensuite transmis le butin à Lupin lorsque vous l'avez croisé au détour d'un couloir. Je suppose que tout était calculé à l'avance, et que votre ami vous attendait, pour ne pas être inculpé. L'unique question qui m'ennuie encore est : comment avez-vous fait pour que personne ne vous aperçoive ?

Dumbledore prend la parole, alors que je ne m'y attends pas.

- Moi je sais, dit-il gravement. Et je me chargerai moi-même de déterminer la punition que méritent de tels actes. Nous ne pouvons apprécier tout le monde, mais nous nous devons de respecter autrui.

Vous aussi, vous savez ? Probable, tant pis pour moi. Je reste encore ébahie par leur audace, ce sont des comédiens hors pair, et des jeunes gens débordant d'imagination.

Je jubile intérieurement. La partie est finie, 1-0 pour moi. Finalement, c'est encore mieux que le Cluedo. Aucun d'eux ne répond. Ils n'ont pas l'air anxieux, ni inquiets d'avoir été démasqués, seulement surpris, et peut être un peu honteux. De toute façon, si je me fie aux commérages, des retenues, ils en ont vu d'autres.

.

Vous souhaitez connaître la fin de cette histoire ? Eh bien le club des quatre a passé une soirée entière à récurer les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et à mains nues, s'il vous plaît ! Argus Rusard, le nouveau concierge fraîchement débarqué, s'en est donné à cœur joie. Rogue a récupéré son journal intime qui, heureusement pour lui, n'a pas été profané – quoi que je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contient. Je n'ai jamais su comment Potter a réussi à se rendre invisible, mais peu m'importe, car désormais, moi, Septima Vector, je suis professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'intrigue.

.

Un grand merci à **Chette**, **TataLotus**, **Amy W. Key**, **Fraize00** et **xxShimyxx** pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous ait plu. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, peut être qu'un jour j'essaierai de la retravailler et d'y incorporer plus d'humour (sur les conseils d'Amy W. Key).


End file.
